


Whipped

by saltypercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk any tags really, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypercy/pseuds/saltypercy
Summary: Percy was whipped.That's it.  That's the story.  Percy was wrapped around Annabeth’s finger like the string of a yo-yo, just following her as she pulled him even deeper in love.  He had no control.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little OOC, but nothing too bad. It's not based off of a prompt or anything, just a random idea that popped into my head. Criticism is greatly appreciated!!

Percy was whipped.

That's it.  That's the story.  Percy was wrapped around Annabeth’s finger like the string of a yo-yo, just following her as she pulled him even deeper in love.  He had no control.

And even if he could change how things were, he wasn't sure that he would.  He loved Annabeth, loved the way she slightly poked her tongue out between her lips as she was concentrating on something.  He loved the way she ran her hand through her hair when she got frustrated; how she buried her head in his chest when he hugged her; how her eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed when he said she looked beautiful.

He loved the cuddling too.  

Especially the cuddling.

It was after a long day --school, sports practices, staying up until midnight doing homework-- that she collapsed onto Percy, who was lying on the bed, tangled her legs with his, wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her head on his chest.

He could smell her shampoo, the lemony scent flooding his nose; he could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she took deep breaths; feel her fingers rubbing small designs on the nape of his neck and tugging at his hair.

Percy felt calm, like he was exactly where he was supposed to be; like he was home.

He wanted to stay like this, carefree and comfortable with her.  But he couldn't, and he knew it.  He knew that he had to go to school to finish his degree. Knew that him and Annabeth were demigods, and when did demigods ever get to stay carefree? They had, and would always have, the constant worry of being attacked by a monster, or going on a life-threatening quest for some overrated, arrogant, selfish god who couldn't be bothered to do whatever the task was himself.

But then again, they hadn't had a quest in almost four years, and they hadn't been attacked in nearly 7 months.  So it wasn't exactly hard for Percy to picture it.  Them lying in the bed just like this, in the house that Annabeth had designed, married, maybe a kid or two . . .

She shifted, tilting her head up to look at him with her hair falling to the right side of her head in the cutest way.  He looked back at her, his eyes locking in on hers.

“I love you,” she said

“I know,” Percy told her. Annabeth laughed, pushing his shoulder a bit.  

He smiled at her, the crooked little smile he knew she loved.  “I love you too, y’know.  A lot.”

Annabeth smiled back at him, bringing her right hand up to his cheek and rubbing it with her thumb. She didn't say anything, but her eyes gave it all away.  She had that glint in them, the one that made his heart melt right between her fingers.  The glint that said she wanted him to be her forever, said that she needed him and always would need him, that he was her 'something permanent'.

Although he never really voiced it, she knew he needed her just as much as, if not more than, she needed him.  He told his story through silent glances stolen across the room or over dinner and soft touches that grazed against her skin as they passed each other in the kitchen, but no matter how well he thought his mask was made, she could always see through it.

And she still loved him, even after seeing all of his self-doubt and negativity, she still loved him.  She still stuck with him like glue stuck to paper, holding him together and making him stronger.  

Even though he couldn’t see through her mask as well as she could see through his, she let him in.  She let the pieces crumble just long enough to let him know how she felt and what was wrong so that he could fix it, before building them back up and putting the mask back on.  He also loved that about her, how she only let him see, and how she trusted him with everything she had.  

In short, Percy was completely, entirely, and utterly in love with the blonde beauty who had somehow managed to wrap him around her finger without him realizing.  Who made him better and whole.

And, boy, he wouldn’t change a damn thing if he had anything to do with it.


End file.
